Hogwarts: An (Accidental) Musical
by Clarity and Verity
Summary: A third year accidentally casts a spell, on everyone in the library, that causes them to burst into songs that reflect their feelings. By (both) Clarity and Verity (yeah we actually wrote something together! :P) Disclaimer:WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS
1. In the Library

"Come on!" Lily encouraged the third year she was tutoring "Try it again, Miranda. Flick your wand like-uhh no Potter's here." Miranda giggled. "Read the page in the book…I'll be back in a minute."

"Potter! First you ruin my lunch, now my tutoring session!" "I love you too," He declared much to my dismay. "Don't go all mushy on me Potter. GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY!" He picked up a random book and opened it upside down. "I'm reading in here Lils."

She turned around as the room was bathed in a flash of purple light. "What happened?!"

"I'm so sorry! The third year shrieked. What happened next was extremely surprising. Lily…burst into song.


	2. It's too late to apologize

"_It's too late to apologize, it's too laaaaaaate_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's to laaaaaaate"_

"Lily what are you doing?" questioned James

Lily suddenly looked startled. She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. All the Marauders, minus James, started to laugh. The third year started to cry loudly. James started yelling at the boys for laughing at Lily. Madam Pince started to shriek. Finally, Ms. McGonagall Stamped over to the middle of the library.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed. "Quiet down. JAMES!"

James was still yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Now, whomever casted that spell on Lily will be punished. Everyone must leave the library now. GO" Ms. McGonagall started to leave then turned around. "Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew. My office. Now." She walked out. The boys followed.

"So… I presume you boys cast that spell on poor Lily Evans." Ms. McGonagall said. The Marauders were sitting in her office. "We didn't" Sirius protested. "Well…." McGonagall said.


	3. Trouble

"So… I presume you boys cast that spell on Lily Evans." Ms. McGonagall said. The Marauders were sitting in her office. "We didn't" Sirius protested. "Well…." McGonagall said.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Shame on me now_

_Flew me to places that I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

The boys stared to laugh. "Detention. Tomorrow." Ms. McGonagall screeched. "You didn't hear a thing!"

The subdued heroes sauntered into the hallway. "But we didn't do it!" whined Peter. "It was that weird third year."

"I know and a perfectly good Saturday will be wasted," said James

"I'm an innocent man," said Sirius

_Some people run from a possible fight_

_Some people figure they can never win_

_And although this is a fight I can lose_

_The accused is an innocent man_

_Oh yes I am_

_An innocent man_

"Sirius" Peter said in awe. "You actually sang? A song?"

"Yeah" said Sirius "The lyrics are true, I'm innocent"

"What about us" whined James "We're innocent too"

"Yeah" said Sirius " I'm the innocentest"

"That's not a word" said Remus

"What?"

"Innocentest, you should say most innocent"

"I don't care"

I'm starving" said Peter "Lets go get dinner"

"I'm with you Wormtail," replied the werewolf


	4. Innocent man

The subdued heroes sauntered into the hallway. "But we didn't do it!" whined Peter. "It was that weird third year."

"I know and a perfectly good Saturday will be wasted," said James

"I'm an innocent man," said Sirius

_Some people run from a possible fight_

_Some people figure they can never win_

_And although this is a fight I can lose_

_The accused is an innocent man_

_Oh yes I am_

_An innocent man_

"Sirius" Peter said in awe. "You actually sang? A song?"

"Yeah" said Sirius "The lyrics are true, I'm innocent"

"What about us" whined James "We're innocent too"

"Yeah" said Sirius " I'm the innocentest"

"That's not a word" said Remus

"What?"

"Innocentest, you should say most innocent"

"I don't care"

I'm starving" said Peter "Lets go get dinner"

"I'm with you Wormtail," replied the werewolf


End file.
